kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AR Cards
AR Cards for Kid Icarus: Uprising work for AR Card Battles along with new cards for Kid Icarus: Defender of Light. A number of new features involving AR Cards are included in Kid Icarus: Defender of Light, such as Backgrounds and AR Games. Backgrounds An additional feature in AR Card Battles is the ability to use backgrounds. You can use unlocked backgrounds or screenshots you have saved. The background will show on the screen rather than what the camera sees, but it will display the AR Idol when recognized. This allows for a variety of poses and screenshots, which can be used as backgrounds so essentially more than 3 cards can be used. AR Games AR Cards that are a cetain idol type (Palutena's Army symbol, Underworld Army symbol, etc.) will make an icon appear on the touch screen when viewed. Tapping the icon will let the user play one of 8 unique AR Games. After the icon is tapped, the system only tries to recognize the card outline with the colored symbol rather than just the colorbit to make recognization easier while playing. Some games support additional cards, but only after the game is activated. 'Underworld Army' AR Underworld Raid: Monoeyes galore as Underworld enemies come out of a ravine on your kitchen table! Fire shots by tapping the L button to defeat the monsters. They'll try to attack you, so try to move out of the way and not get finished! Fight the Hewdraw Reborn as a boss. During the battle, viewing a weapon card to the camera will let you fire shots from the basic weapon of that weapon type. 'Forces of Nature' Nature Scene: Depending on the card, one of 5 AR scenes will apear in front of you displaying nature at it's best! Scenes include a lush forrest, a scenic mountain range, a lovely lake, an ocean bay, and a cloudy sky. Try displaying various types of enemies to interact with it. Firey enemies will burn plant life, Air based enemies will blow things around, and water based enemies will flood the area. 'Aurum' Invasion: Aurum Ships Incoming! Defeat them by making them hover across the corresponding color indicated by their weak point. Defeat them before they get to Skyworld. Try to survive as long as possible! 'Unaffiliated' Interaction: '(Only selective cards will work) View up to 3 unaffiliated cards and watch them move around and fight! Only some unaffiliated cards will work, however. 'Elemental Army Forcast: Change the weather in the room by displaying certain enemies. Fire will make it sunny, water makes it rain, air makes it windy, and lightning makes a thunderstorm. Try combining two for different effects. 'Posiedon's Army' Oceanic Ruler: Control an ocean at your command! Use the stylus to creat waves, part the sea, send monsters to attack ships and more! 'Vehicle' Test Run: Control the Vehicle of the card you used with the normal in-game controls, and shoot stuff too! Viewing a character and attacking it will defeat them after enough damage is delt. They'll deal damage to your vehicle, though if you get too close and start a fight! 'Stage' Panoramic View: The AR Card floods the room with color, creating the stage around you, switching to AR Gyro and Motion sensors and turning off the camera. Feel free to look around! Category:Kid Icarus: Defender of Light Category:AR Cards Category:AR